My Little Psycho: The Butterfly Island Massacre
by CorpseyCamel
Summary: Those homicidal ponies are at it again! Except this time on a beach! And...gasp! What's this? PONY ROMANCE? Rated M, for...homicidal ponies. Duh.


**MY LITTLE PSYCHO**

Another macabre story written by the infamous Eri who so pwns every vain cheerleading prep. Oh no, you better run now...look out for that flying camel! Eek!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the "My little Pony" characters, only the figurines. And...I switched the words in the theme song, so...the "My little Psycho" theme is now mine. Deal with it. This is not a sequel to My Little Psycho: Fluttershy Snaps, My Little Psycho: Battle of the Balloons, or My Little Psycho: The Friendship Ball Slayings. I just like making these stories.

And you know you love to read them. Come on, now don't lie. :D

_My Little Psycho, My Little Psycho,  
Isn't the world a horrible place?  
My Little Psycho, My Little Psycho,  
Everywhere you go, a dying face,  
Screaming and killing; merrily stabbing,  
Watching the horror unfold,  
My Little Psycho, My Little Psycho,  
What knives do you hold?_

It was a wonderful day on Butterfly Island! The weather was perfect, the sun was shining; but not scorching, and pearly white clouds were scattered across the sky. A light and cool breeze was blowing through the island from the ocean. The shoreline was uncluttered, and the aqua waters were clear and pristine.

'All in all, a good day to read.' thought Waterfire.

Waterfire was unlike most other ponies, with the exception of Guava Lava. (the pony who ran the Surf Shop) While the other ponies loved to swim, surf, boogie board, and splash in the cool refreshing waters Waterfire liked to spend her time curled underneath an umbrella reading a book.

Not that she didn't like swimming. Waterfire loved to swim, but sometimes she just wanted to have a nice quiet day away from the other ponies.

Waterfire sighed in happiness, and stretched out on her beach towel that she had gotten from her best friend, Guava Lava.

Today was such a good day! So far, she had been able to read her book without being uninterrupted. Little did she know, all of that was going to change…

Strawberry Reef and Alphabittle were splashing each other in the shallows.

Waterfire peered at them from over the top of her book. Waterfire sighed and turned her attention back to her book, and turned to chapter 3. (Emo. an art or an annoyance?)

(AN: Okay, I'm going to branch out in this story now. I'm incredibly bored, and this will be either highly amusing to you, or sick and disgusting.)

Waterfire stole another look up at Strawberry Reef. She had always had a crush on the pink pony. The way her long red/pink hair gleamed when she came out of the water…the way her graceful sleek form balanced so effortlessly on her matching pink boogie-board…the way her bright green eyes glittered with happiness after she topped her sandcastle with a shell…

Yes, Waterfire definitely had it bad for Strawberry Reef.

Sadly, it wasn't the other way around. Strawberry Reef had feelings for Alphabittle, who was currently splashing her with water.

Waterfire scowled and tried to read her book on _Emos Throughout the_ Ages instead of listening to their happy giggling.

'Why does Strawberry Reef even stand that bitch?!?' thought Waterfire. 'What does Alphabittle have that I don't?'

Strawberry Reef giggled and ran away from Alphabittle who playfully chased her up out of the water and onto the shore.

Waterfire angrily put her book down on the beach blanket, and looked around at all of the other ponies enjoying their day on the beach.

There was Tropical Surprise, and Sunny Salsa drinking smoothies on their beach blankets, Bay Breeze, Luau, Shell Belle, and Flutterbutter were all playing a game of water volleyball with an enormous rainbow beach ball, Beachcomber was walking along the shore line collecting shells, Misty Blue, and Citrus Sweetheart were surfing on their boogie-boards, and Seascape was building a sandcastle with Sunshower. Guava Lava had come out of her Surf Shop, and went off to go look for shells with Beachcomber.

'Seems like everyone's enjoying the day with someone.' Waterfire mused. Putting a bookmark on the page she had stopped reading, Waterfire laid her head down on the blanket to take an afternoon nap.

Only to be awakened moments later with a mixture of sand, shells, and water hitting her in the face.

Sputtering angrily, Waterfire looked to find the culprit.

Behind her she saw Alphabittle holding an empty bucket, some leftover sand plopping from the lip of the bucket onto her once spotless beach towel.

Alphabittle looked at Waterfire's pissed face, and laughed "Cheer up Waterfire! Stop reading your stupid books and join in on the fun!" The yellow pony gave a hearty laugh, and then trotted down to the shore again, her hoofs leaving hoof prints on the sand.

Strawberry Reef looked at Waterfire with a blush on her face.

"I'm sorry Waterfire. She gets like that sometimes. It's not her fault, it's the way she was born." There was another moment of awkward silence, and then Strawberry Reef ran off to catch up with Alphabittle.

Waterfire was fuming (no pun intended) with anger.

Seething with anger, the blue pony got to her feet, whipping her orange hair out of her face.

_No sign of cops in sight  
My Little Psycho, My Little Psycho  
May all your days be dark  
May all your days be dark_

"ALPHABITTLE YOU FUCKING BITCH!" screamed Waterfire as she glared at Alphabittle down by the shore, pure hatred oozing out of the blue pony's soul.

All of the ponies gasped. Everyone had heard Waterfire's remark. Seascape, who was nearest to Waterfire muttered to Sunshower in their sandcastle "Jeez. I never thought she'd be such a vain drama queen. It's only sand."

Waterfire turned slowly to face Seascape.

"YOU WILL BE THE FIRST TO TASTE MY HATRED!" bellowed Waterfire with a maniacal gleam in her eye.

Waterfire took her beach umbrella, shook it free of sand, closed it, and then rammed it's point into Seascape's eye socket.

The whole beach was silent except for Seascape's screams echoing off of the water, and the ripping and tearing noises that were being made by Waterfire rotating and grinding the umbrella around Seascape's eye cavity.

The silence was broken as Seascape fell to the ground and stopped moving. The Pony Police would classify her death as 'heart attack brought on by stress, fear, and pain', but Seascape really died because she was a little bitch.

Every single pony screamed, and ran for their lives. Waterfire smiled grimly, and knew that she had to hurry and catch them all. After all, she couldn't afford if one of them escaped and told the Pony Police.

Waterfire leaped on Sunshower's back, forcing the pony to the ground. "DON'T CALL ME A FUCKING DRAMA QUEEN, YOU WHORE!"

Sunshower screamed as Waterfire grabbed her head and turned it sharply, breaking her neck. Her scream was cut short as her neck gave a crack, and her lifeless form lay limp in the sand.

Waterfire then galloped madly to Guava Lava and Beachcomber who were attempting to run into the Surf Shop and call the Pony Police.

Beachcomber's death was filled with agony; she was decapitated by one of the shells she had once loved to collect. Guava Lava's death was even worse.

"I THOUGHT YOU WERE MY FRIEND," screamed Waterfire at Guava Lava. The yellow pony pathetically whimpered in the sand. "BUT IF YOU MESS WITH FIRE, YOU'RE GOING TO GET BURNED!!!"

And that is exactly how poor Guava Lava died. Waterfire sprayed her with gasoline conveniently hidden underneath a boogie board, and threw a match on her, setting the pony on fire.

Tropical Surprise and Sunny Salsa's tropical fruit smoothies lay forgotten on their beach towels as they tried in vain to get away from Waterfire. But Waterfire was mad with pure white rage, and she was out to kick some pony ass. Or kill it. Probably the latter.

Waterfire grabbed the empty smoothie glass and smashed it over Sunny Salsa's face. Glass shards exploded on contact into the pony's mouth, eyes, and skin.

Waterfire left the poor pony and ran after Tropical Surprise as Sunny Salsa's breaths slowed. After all, you could only live so long with your lungs full of glass shards.

_My Little Psycho, My Little Psycho,  
Isn't it time I ran back home?  
My Little Psycho, My Little Psycho,  
Whoever dreamed how far we'd roam?_

Tropical Sunrise sobbed pitifully when Waterfire caught up to her. Waterfire was not in the mood to listen to her cry, no matter how good it made her feel about herself. She was in a hurry, there were still many ponies whose blood had to be shed.

Tropical Sunrise let out a scream as Waterfire picked up a sharp seashell and cut her throat with it. Blood splattered onto the sand like a thrown tomato. Tropical Sunrise cried lightly, gagging and choking, and then fell into the warm sand, never to again rise.

Misty Blue was running wildly and screaming her head off, with Waterfire behind in hot pursuit.

Waterfire reached out with her neck and tore a chunk out of Misty Blue's bum. As Misty Blue screamed in pain, Waterfire kicked her to the ground and jumped on her head. As the brain contents splattered everywhere, Waterfire ran to catch her next victim.

Citrus Sweetheart and Bay Breeze were hiding behind a sand castle when Waterfire galloped behind them, and took them by surprise. Frozen with fear, the two ponies were knocked onto their backs and sand was forced down their throats.

As the coughing and gagging subsided, and their bodies became limp, Waterfire smirked evilly, and continued her homicidal rampage.

Shell Belle's murder was quick, if not painless. Waterfire grabbed Shell Belle's head, and forced it underneath the water. Being drowned in the salty ocean, Shell Belle only struggled for a few moments before she too went limp.

Luau and Flutterbutter were the next to go, each having their legs ripped off with a boogie-board. The two foolish ponies were left to bleed to death on the sand; the once spotless grains of pristine white sand were now stained crimson.

Finally, Waterfire cornered Alphabittle and Strawberry Reef, the only ponies left.

"What's your freaking problem?!?" shrieked Alphabittle as tears ran down her face. "I was only playing! Please don't kill me! Please!"

Waterfire's maniacal grin grew even wider.

"Oh. So NOW you want to play nice, huh? Well…TOO FUCKING BAD!!!"

And with that Waterfire chuck-norris-roundhouse-kicked Alphabittle cracking her skull and causing her to die from brain damage.

Waterfire's bloodshot eyes now turned upon Strawberry Reef who was now whimpering next to Alphabittle's dead, bleeding body.

"I always liked you Strawberry Reef," Waterfire said as she found some kite string nearby and picked it up. "But I didn't like how you hung out with that bitch Alphabittle."

Waterfire bound Strawberry Reef's legs together, cutting off any chance of escape.

Strawberry Reef, who was too shaken to do anything, least of all run, just lay there in the sand, shaking like a leaf.

"In fact, I have to say this…" Waterfire mumbled. "I love you Strawberry Reef."

Strawberry Reef's green eyes widened in shock, and fear.

"I will not let you die like the other ponies." Waterfire said confidently, grabbing her book on _Emos Throughout the Ages_, and tearing off the cover. Hidden inside the cover, were two razorblades.

Waterfire smiled, and leaned over to Strawberry Reef, and kissed the frightened pony on the cheek.

"In fact, I love you so much; I'm going to die with you too. We will be together forever, throughout eternity."

And that is exactly what happened. Waterfire grabbed Strawberry Reef's forelegs and sliced three deep gashes in each one.

Giving the dying pony one last kiss, she too sliced her forelegs, and then held onto Strawberry Reef, dying moments after.

_Police Sirens are calling; blood is falling,  
Covered with murder and sin,  
My Little Psycho, My Little Psycho  
I hope I never see you again._

_So, what do you think? Waterfire is my favorite pony and I carry her around with me. She helps me with writers block and well, you know. :D This My Little Psycho is special, because this is my first attempt at Pony Romance. Sick and twisted, but oh well. Yes both of these ponies are girls, I know that! But they didn't all use to be! In the 80's, and 90's there were boy ponies too. But Hasbro is…ugh. I want more boy ponies:(_

_Anyway, I hope you enjoy this story, and don't forget to leave a review to let me know who disturbing I am. Bye:D_


End file.
